High School of Revenge
by FanGirl13Of9Good-Strories
Summary: Ever heard about the Wammy Boys? About Hell Girl? Well let's combine the two and add some people! Yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, this is most likely gonna be short, and it might be like in an alternative universe (AU), because it'll be about the wammy boys, and if you don't know jikoku shoujo, let me tell you. There's an urban legend that tells that is you connect to the hell website at midnight, you can enter the name of a person you want to get revenge on, then, Hell Girl, who's name is Enma Ai (Ai is her first name) and her partners, Wannyoudo, Ren and Hanna-Onne, will send them to hell. If you don't know Death Note, when you write someone's name in a notebook called the Death Note, and that you know their name and have their faces in mind, they will die within 40 seconds. I don't own Death Note or Jigoku Shoujo. This takes place when the Wammy Boys are 15(years old), and lets say they don't have a big difference in age...^_^ When something is wrote in english but in bold italic, it means that the sentence is in another language understood by one of the characters in the scene. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

What to say? It's the beggining of october, and everyone is already freezing outside the highschool, everyone exept the 4 orphans. There's not much to say about them, exept that they're weirdos to everyone in the school, they're super smart, and that some jerks will try to beat them up everytime they get the chance. But, the jerks aren't smart enough to find them. The 5 boys have practically allof their courses together, exept for the first one. Their last course, is saddly gym, it's not that they're bad or anything, it's just that that's the course they have with, well, the jerks from the beggining. Maybe I should tell you their names? Because I'm not gonna be calling them 'The jerks' and 'The orphans' for the whole story. First up, the jerks; Brandon, a 5ft7 guy, Alex, Brandon's brother, Françis, he came from France a few years ago, Jason, by far the shortest of the group(5ft5) but still the leader, Aeron, the jock of the group and Travis, Brandon and Alex's cousin. Now, the orphans(You know them, I know you do, or maybe not..); L, his name oftenly mistaken for 'Elle' is most likely insomniac, and by some sort of miracle, never had a sugar rush, Near, people could swear he's and albino, but he keeps saying no, and playing with his toys, Mello, poeple often mistake him for a girl, but only boys do that mistake (I wonder why..), and he practically always have a supply of chocalate, and last but not least(I just love that quote) Matt, a video gamer that will smoke everytime he gets the chance, and will also wear his goggles everytime he can. Now, back to the gym session. The teacher, a 34 years old man, tells everyone to go outside.

-Outside? a girl says. What if we catch a disease?

He just looks at her and orders everyone to go outside, and play soccer. the boys are quite happy by just sitting on the bench. Then, Matt spots a girl of about 12 years old across the field, she has long hair and sky blue eyes. She looks pretty normal, but something is different about her. She appears to be watching the game, or at least someone. A player blocks her from Matt's angle, and when the player gets out of the way, she's still there. But suddently, without waring, in less than a blink of an eye, she dissapears.

-Guys... he mumbles.

-Hm?, Mello says.

-There's a girl...And...

-Yeah? There's lots of girls here you know...!

-That one dissapeared!

-She must have been too beautiful...

-Mello! I'm serious!

But, saddly, Mello didn't seem to believe him, so Matt just didn't say more.

-''Who was that girl?''' Matt thinks. '' What was she doing here anyways?...''

Then, two people speaking in japanese cought all of the boys' attention. They turn around to see a beautiful waman with medium long black hair and a handsome young man with black hair covering his left eye. Here's what they're saying:

**_-Which one are we suppose to observe...? the man says._**

**_-...That girl... the woman points at a redhaired girl. Her name is Kate Phillips._**

**_-I wonder what she's done..._**

**_-Yeah, but one the thread is pulled, their won't be any difference..._**

**_-I know..._**

**_-Shht! Those kids are looking at us!_**

**_-Which one?_**

The woman points at the orphans.

**_-Them...!_**

**_-Oh..._**

The two adults left. Once they were far away, Mello asked:

-Who were those guys?

-How are we suppose to know..? ,Near says.

Then, school ends and they leave. Once they're at the orphanage, they see some moving trucks bringing stuff inside. A blond hair girl about 3 years older than the boys with green eyes is standing there, talking to a 23 years old girl with pale skin and white looking hair and black eyes.

-Looks like the house has been sold..., L says.

The blond hair girl turns her head toward them and sees they're looking at her. She waves a hello at them, then walks toward them. She says:

-Hi, I'm Kimito, and over there is my cousin Yuki... And...Who are you guys?

No one says anything untill Matt breaks the silence:

-I'm Matt... This is Near, Mello, and L.

-Nice names... Especially "Mello''...That sounds cool! she says. So em... You guys...Live there?

She points at the orphanage.

-Yes., L says. ''Our orphanage...''

Kimito remains silent for a few seconds, then asks:

-An orphanage or what?

I guess Mello took it the wrong way and answered sharply:

-Yeah? So what!

-Nothing wrong with that..., Kimito says. I myself lived in an orphanage once...

Ah, owned. Then, a wistle blow from the other side and Kimito turns to see her cousin, Yuki, waving at her to come back. She leaves but right before she starts to run, she says:

-See ya later aligator!


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the new events of the day, the evening was normal; L eating sweets, Mello eating chocolat, Near playing with his toys and Matt playing video games. Yet, there's one conversation subject making them talk; the new neighboors.

-They seem fine to me..., L says. I wonder if they're smart...

-They can't be so stupid, especially the one who immediatly guessed this was an orphanage..., Near says.

-Yeah, Mello must have scared her for sure..., Matt says to mock Mello.

-Hey, at least I'm not hallucitating during my gym class..., Mello defends himself.

-Unh?, L says.

-Matt here thinks he saw a girl dissapear...

-I swear, I saw a brown or black haired girl with blue eyes across the field, and then she just dissapeared!, Matt says.

-Seriously?..!, Near says. That's weird...

-Oh don't tell me you actually believe him..!

-I don't, but there could still be truth in there...

-Perhaps he did see that girl..., L says, thinking.

The next day, when they arrive to school, everything seems normal. They see Kimito with a gang of girls, and every one are doing what they should be doing. Everything went well, until lunchtime. Not because of Travis and his gang, no those guys are 'normal' in the routine. The boys were walking when they saw a redhaired girl, the one from their gym class, talk to her friend. Then, without warning she vanished, and the only things left were her binder and pencils, which dropped on the floor, Almost as soon as Kate vanished, her friend screamed like there was no tommorow. Kimito came running to the shocked girl to calm her down, then the principal came in.

-What happened here? he asks.

Then, voices fuse from everywhere telling pretty much the same thing:

-She dissapeared!

-One second she's there, the other she isn't!

-It'S true! I saw it!

The Mello, Near and L all turn to Matt, and look at him in a way saying: '' I guess you didn't hallucinate after all...''

They got the rest of the day to go home, so the boys started to walk back to their's. Then, they heard a female voice:

-Guys! Wait up!

They turned around to see Kimito running toward them. When she reaches them, she tells them:

-Can you guys come to my house for a while? I have to talk to you...

-...Why not?..., L agrees.

Once they're in Kimito's house, they look around to see normal furniture.

-So, where did you used to live?, Near asks.

-Ontario, Canada..., Kimito says.

-That's far!, Matt says, looking around.

But one picture caught Matt's attention so he gets up. He takes the picture in his hands to take a closer lok, then gets petrified. He drops the picture on the counter where it was, making Kimito spin around.

-Careful! she says, then places the picture back.

She sees he's shocked, then asks:

-What's wrong?

The rest of the boys get up and jopin them. After a few seconds, Matt says, chocking on his words:

-That girl...That's...The girl...I saw...!

Kimito looks at him in surprise.

-Where did you see her? she asks.

-At school... he says.

-Impossible.

-Who, who is she?

-My little sister...She died, 3 years ago...


	3. Chapter 3

After Kimito's statement, everybody went silent, not only in shock, but also thinking about a plausible explanation. Kimito then asks:

-When did you see her?...

-Yesterday..., Matt says, now he was thinking too.

-Hmmm..., Kimito starts. That's strange... I haven't heard from her for two years now...

-Wait! I thought you said she died 3 years ago..., Mello objects. What you're saying makes no sense!

-It's not because she died that she stopped existing...!, Kimito said sharply. You see...My sister was a sort of psychic.

-Wow...

Then, Kimito's eyes flashed.

-Guys! My sister once talked about Jigoku Tsushin...! she exclaims.

-Hell Correspondence? What is is suppose to mean...?, L asks.

-She said that if you're full of hatred for some one, there's a website where you can send some one to hell...

-Of course that could explain the girl's dissapearance of today, but this still doesn't explain your sister's appearance. Or maybe...

He puts his finger on his lips, but doesn't finish his sentence.

-Or maybe what?, Kimito asks. You gotta finish your sentence dude!

-...How would you describe your sister's personnality?, L asks, looking at Kimito with creepy eyes.

-I'd say...Loving, childish... She was hardly getting mad...She was hyper too, exept for some days...

-...Continue...

-Well, she didn't sleep that much, and let's says she had many personnalities for just one person...We could never guess what her next move-

-Would be... a girl's voice comes from the doorknob.

When the teenagers turn around, they see the pale and mysterious Yuki. She walks to them them says:

-I gave my theory to the police, but they told me they didn't believe in supernatural...

She turns to Near, and the too could-be albinos stare at each other for a while, almost studying each other. Finally she turns away saying:

-I'm tired...I'll go to bed right after a shower...

-Without supper?, Kimito says.

-I'm not in the mood to eat.

-''Mina would have found a cute sentence or replica to say to that...''Well, I'll think of something tonight...

-Good bye..., L says.

-See ya!

Tonight, Kimito had a hard time sleeping, and she also felt like some one was watching her for a while. When she turned to see outside, she only saw a purle flower.

-''Purple..Why does that tell me something..?'' she thinks.

She didn't know that a 11 year old girl with long black hair and red eyes was behind her, then, before Kimito could see her, she vanished. Somewhere in the town, an old man is talking to a girl who's wearing a raincoat:

_**-Too bad many people saw that... I just hope it doesn't go out of control again...**_

_**-Again..? the girl says. What happenned before?**_

_**-Humans went crazy, and in one small town, people were dissapearing from every corner...And a boy of 11 years old was being falsly accused by the townsfolk... Poor kid...**_

_**-Did he make it?**_

_**-Yes, Ai saved him. But that cost her her life...Luckily you joined us and saved her a year later.**_

_**-It wasn't lucky...Not at all.**_

_**-Anyways...I just hope the news about Hell Girl won't spread so fast...**_

_**-Me too.**_

_**-You do know you're the second hell girl right?**_

_**-No. I didn't know that...**_

_**-The Mistress didn't told you..?**_

_**-You know she doesn't speak that much... And neither do I, when I'm around humans.**_

_**-Yes...I observed that...**_

He smiles, then says:

_**-Maybe we should leave now...**_

_**-Of course.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**So, how am I doing so far? ^^ I hope you enjoy this story.**

**

* * *

**

At the crack of dawn, Matt gets up and puts the radio on, which is something he never hears that 3 other people dissapeared overnight, and he is quite suprised when he heard L sipping a coffe behind him. He turns around and L just gives him a cute smile, a smile that could make many girls say: ''Awwww'' but it just annoys him instead. I anoys all of the Wammy Boys, exept Near, who does that smile very often too.

-Where are you going, Matt?, L asks.

-Try to find this Mina girl... And if I can, get her to answer some of my questions., Matt says.

-May I come?

-...

-Alright, I'll get my coat and let's go.

Once they step out, the chilling wind makes them shiver almost instantanioulsy. They walk for a while, then see a shadow. As they come closer, they see it's a yound girl, but not the one they're looking for. This girl must be under 6 years old and has short brown hair and purple eyes. She gives them a smile, a scary smile. Not that it was mean or anything, it's just queer. L speakes:

-What's you're name?

-Kikuri... the yound child answers.

Then, they see she is drawing something, and Matt asks:

-What are you drawing?

-It's a person that was killed..., Kikuri says. The was burned alive.

Matt's expression completely changed, but L's didn't. He keeped his calm as he asked:

-Where are you're parents?

-I don't have parents..., Kikuri says.

-Then who's watching you then...?

-She is!

Kikuri points to a brown haired girl. Mina. She appeared to be reading. When Matt saw her, he practically ran up to her. He says, between too breaths:

-Mina!...

Suddently the girl's eyes grew large as she turned around sharply, with a blank expression, but with her eyes still wide open. She blinks.

-Listen, I know who you are..., Matt starts.

She turns back to her book and ignores him, that is, until he continues:

-I know you're sister, Kimito...

She liftes up her head, and in a whisper Matt barely missed, she asks:

-How...?

-She, moved beside the place that I lived... he explains.

Then, she closes her book, and stands up. That's the first time Matt realised she was a little taller than average for a 12 year old girl. She talks, slightly louder than before:

-What do you want?

-We want to ask you some questions..., L says, walking to join them.

-...Ask, but I'm not always going to answer.

-Well, about those dissapearances..., Matt starts.

-Proceed...

-Do you...Know what's causing this...?

-Humans seeking for revenge...

-...Yeah...But what?

-...

-What is the legend.

Hearing this, Kikuri laughed, making the two boys turn around. She said in a high-pitched voice:

-Tell them, Mina-chan!

-..Alright. she says. Here: if you're heart if full of hatred or if you hold a grudge and desire for revenge, at midnight, you can acces the website of Hell Correspondence. You type in the name of the person you want to get revenge on, and you'll get a doll; Wanyoudo, Ren, or Onna-Honne. There's a red thread on it and, if you pull that thread, you will have made a contract with Hell Girl, and the person you wanted to get revenge on will be sent to Hell...After experiencing a nightmare brought to life by us. But once you pull that thread, there's no going back. You soul will also go to Hell, but only once you're dead.

-Mina-chan...! You should be the one speaking for us!

Mina turns back to the boys, only to find a suprised Matt and a thinking L. She appears to be looking above their heads. She murmus:

-Mail...L...

-What did you say?, L says.

-You're name's L...The letter L. And the boy beside you is Mail...

-How...?, Matt gasps.

-I can see your real name...Even if you tried to hide your identity...I'd know it's a lie...

-That's not what people call me...

-They don't call you Mail...?

She still had that blank expression, and that blank tone.

-They call me Matt.

And for the first time he saw it, she smiled. She says:

-Very well. Kikuri, we should go now..._We'll be busy today_.

As the said that last sentence she looked right at L. Then she and Kikuri, started wlaking away, then about 15 meters away from the boys, they dissapeared.


	5. Chapter 5

When L and Matt come back to the orphanage, they see Kimito on the porch of her house. She turns to them, and they decide not to tell her anything. She frowns, then goes back to reading her book. And, an hour later, she's still there. Mello, greedy to know more, goes to talk to her:

-Hi. he says.

-Hi... she responds, not looking at him.

-What book are you reading?

-It's not a book. a voice comes from behind.

A tall 19 years old boy with black hair and blue eyes is there. He speaks:

-Kimito asked me about Mina, so I gave this to her.

-So if it's not a book, what is it?, Mello asks.

-Her journal... they answer at the same time.

-''Well, so much for her privacy...'' Have you found anything?

-...No., Kimito says. Her days are not in order and she has been keeping up a daily journal since she could write properly...

-Wow...

-But...It would go faster if I had help...

-So you want me to read it.

-I want you and the others to read some. Because there's lots of them.

-''Awh...Great...'' Fine...

-Aw! Great!

She gives him 4 journals, then he leaves. Mello enters the orphanage and for a frew hours, the boys read. When they stop, L says:

-I don't know about you...But a certain ''Death'' comes back very often in this one... So does a person named Hebi.

-Yes...I noticed that too., Near says.

-What do you think it means..?, Matt asks.

-Why don't we go find her again and ask her?, L says.

-I don't think so... Maybe we'll find more information futher.

As they thought, there was further information about her. She doesn't put on precise dates, but she tells how old she is. When she was 8 years old, in January, she wrote this:

_I saw that man gain today... All covered in blood this time. Good thing I have Hebi to talk about this time I didn't scream because I was at school, but I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. I'm scared now. He keeps asking me to tell Terry he loves her with all his heart...But I don't know who Terry is. Death is here. HE just showed me that Terry is his daughter... I'll find Terry, Terry Johnson._

_-_Terry Johnson uh...?, L says, pressing his thumb on his lip. I might know who this is...

-You know a Terry Johnson?, Mello asks. How?

-When I was making a interview with a detective for an assignement, she was waiting in the same room as I. I noticed her because she has blood-gashed eyes like she's been crying for days. She told me her father dissapeared two days ago... She later came back yelling she knew where he father was. I don't know how she knew that, but she told me that an angel called her while she was at work.

-Do you think the angel she reffered to could be...?, Matt asks.

-I don't know.

-I found a poem..., Near says. Here:

_All dressed in black or white,_

_It ends the fight_

_It makes your pain go away_

_It can scare you_

_It can mean nothing to you_

_It could also defeat you_

_It is every where_

_The darkness of it is _

_My Guardian angel_

_Death_

-So?, Mello says.

-She reffers to Death again. It must have something to do with the way she grew up..., Near explains.

Someone knocks on the door, and when Watari opens up, it's the boy Mello saw with Kimito. He comes in and says:

-I thought I might be able to help you understand Mina a little more...

-And who are you?, Mello asks.

-You might have noticed me in the journals...I'm Hebi.


	6. Chapter 6

_As much as you wish this hadn't happened, it did, and you must keep on going further..._

_-Mina_

_

* * *

_-You're Hebi?, Mello says. Then, you know more than we do...

-As a matter of fact yes, I do., Hebi says. I've been Mina's best friend since she was 1 year old. Everything she remembered, I knew about it.

-So..., L starts. Who's ''Death''.

-...Somehow, the dark one is our friend, and the white one is our foe...

-...

-Let me draw you a picture: White side of Death locked in Mina until she dies or so, Black side of Death helping her cope with it. I, as her friend, is offering some support.

-I see. Yet, there's something you're not telling us...

Hebi suddently looked more tensend. He was obviously thinking of a plausible explaination. Then, he says:

-Well, she has been able to communicate with spirits since she was born that's for sure... And, when she died, she was fighting with all her strenght, so I can tell you she didn't have a very peaceful death... And now...Now I guess she has joined Hell Girl. But knowing about her wont help, believe me.

He stoped stiff. He was looking behind the orphans. When the following turn around, they see a black hair girl with red eyes. She goes to Matt and says:

-Would you want to have revenge on your cousin's friend?

Matt eyes grew large, but no one but Mello and Matt knew what the girl was talking about. The black haired girl continued:

-If you want to, I'll send him to Hell, because you know, he's still alive...

-Ai...Stop it. another girl's voice comes from the other end of the room.

It's Mina. She walks to Ai.

-To send people to Hell is one thing, but trying to convince someone to do so is just wrong..., Mina says in a blank expression.

-I was just asking..., Ai says, with no emotions on her face.

Mina suddently became angry.

-No you weren't. I know you too much. she says.

-Yes she does!, Kikuri says.

-You're not better you know..., Mina says, calm again.

Then, Matt interupted them:

-I hate that guy...But I don't wanna end up in Hell that way...

-You don't wanna end up in Hell period., Mina says. Ask any of us.

-You and the others don't have any feelings!, Mello says.

-You think so?...

-Yes.

-You're dead wrong...!

Mina spoke that last sentence in an unfamiliar tone. Soon, Ai and Kikuri were gone, leaving only Mina. She started to speaks with that emptyness in her voice again:

-We have a consience too you know... Especially Ai and I.(no pun intended) We have a family, wether there dead or not. And we love them.

-Why are you telling this to us...?, L asks.

-Because... You wanted to know about me, and eventually know about us so you could solve the case. But...

-But what?, Mello asks.

-It will never stop... As long as humans are still alive and here, it will never stop. For example, a boy bullies an other one. The bullied sends the bully to Hell, the bully's sister wants revenge and sends the bullied to Hell, and the bullies' mother angers and sends the sister to Hell... It's a vicious circle.

-Why don't you just stop doing it...?, L asks.

-We can't. Ai is unable to enter Hell, and she must keep doing this for the sake of the one she loves.

-How about you...?' Mello starts. YOu probably don,t have that problem...

-You're right, but if I leave...Ai will dissapear. The only reason she's still here is because of me. We're like siamoise sisters.

She stops straight. The TV announces a man who was accused of murder and rape has just dissapeared in front of the cameras. Mina looks back to the boys and says:

-I must go now...

She dissapears.

* * *

Alright, now you'll see the part where that guys gets sent to Hell. muahahahaha! ]:D


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, get ready for a cliché...Seriously. I don't really think it's original, but I had to do this.**

* * *

Mina's inside Ai's house as she puts on a black and purple kimono. She looks at Ai's grandmother, then gets out. She reaches Ren and Wanyoudo just in time, as she transforms herself into a vulnerable girl and starts to run, making sure the man, the rapist, sees her. He makes an evil grin and follows her. Only to see that she's going inside and old fashionned house. He stops and hesitates, but then enters. He dosen't find a little girl, instead it's a crying woman that he sees from behind.

-Hey pretty lady... he starts as he walks closer to her.

He puts his hands on her shoulder and she says in a weep:

-I'm...I'm so cold...

-It's fine...I'll warm you up... he says, his grin growing bigger.

But when the woman, Onna-Hone, turns, he screams as he sees that half of her face is missing sking, showing her bones. Then, everything goes black, and he wakes up, tied inside a van. Wanyoudo and Ren are talking about something, and he cries for help. They just turn around and laugh as they hit a bump on the road that sents the man flying into one of the van's wall. He hears a voice behind him:

-It hurts doesn't it?

He turns around and sees Mina, covered in blood and tied just like him. She looks at him with mad eyes and continues:

-It hurts and you did that to many girls..Many womens... she says.

The van stops and Onna-Hone opens the doors of the van and says:

-Do you understand your sin now...?

-I didn't do it! I swear! the man screams.

-...Miss...

Ren and Wanyoudo take the man out of the van and Ai appears. She speaks:

-O' pitiful Shadow Bound In Darkness...

-Looking down upon people and causing them pain..., Mina, who is still covered in blood and now beside Ai says.

-A Soul Drowned In Sinful Karma..

Then, in half a second Mina is behind the man, she says:

-Want to... Try dying this once?

-What? the man says.

It was too late, he heard small bells ring and felt like he was chocking. He woke up on a boat, with Ai riding it. He tried to defend himself, but was soon stopped by two boiling hot hands. She turn around only to see Mina looking down at him. Then, he looked infront of him and saw many girls he had abused starting to peal his flesh off. He screamed for help, but none came.

-Welcome to Hell..., Mina said in a small grin.

A candle with his name on it was put among many others'.

Kimito woke up, gasping. She looked at the clock: 3:54 am.

-''Was this a dream?...'' she thinks.

-No., Mina's voice says.

Kimito turns around and sees her sister. Tears start to fill her eyes and soon are running down her cheeks.

-Mina! she gasps.

Mina goes to Kimito and wipes off her tears.

-Mina what was that?... she asks.

-A revenge..., Mina says.

-A revenge?

-Yes...You see, my death saved Ai's soul, and now...I'm the next Hell Girl. Not that I mind, I don't mind at all. But I have something that Ai doesn't...

-What is it?

-Once I truly become Hell Girl, I'll be able to refuse some requests.

-So...Innocent people won't die? Mina it's wonderful!

-I guess it is. Kimi?

-Hm?

-Tell this information to the orphans back there...They'll need it. Oh, and say hi to them from me...

-Are we safe?

-Unless you deserve being sent to Hell...Yes.

A sudden feeling of relief overcomed Kimito.

-But meanwhile...,Mina starts.

-Meanwhile?, Kimito asks.

-Keep your last name unknown and tell the orphans not to tell they're real name to anyone.

She spoke that last sentence in quite a menacing tone. Mina hugs Kimito. Not a quick hug. A long, symbollic hug, and then dissapeared.


End file.
